the slytherin that could
by srbija09
Summary: Slightly alternative universe, Hermione is HG in 7th year at Hogwarts no Voldermort or death eater's exist. Though that's not to say thing's are boring for Gryffindors best and brightest. A boy named Ragnar Lothbrok seem's to be distracting her and he has his own buried secret's. This story has a Viking theme that will play a major part not be confused for a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ragnar sat slumped over his piles of Potions text books in the Library wishing he was outside in the midday son. Perhaps floating blissfully in the lake or dozing off under the shade of a tree on top the grassy fields by the Castle. Instead he chose to leave his potions assignment to the last minute. Furthermore the library was eerily quiet on this Sunday, leaving him with his traitorous thoughts that sought to distract him from his work. Particularly of the head girl that is in perfect view a few tables down furiously writing away, whilst rustling through the pages of her text book. It wasn't all to bad Ragnar figured although he had the misfortune of being stuck in the library, with the resident bookworm she was a very attractive one at that despite what his blind Slyherin mates say. Truthfully he didn't know much about her other then the rumours, that circulated the school of her escapades with the Potter and Weasley duo. Recalling overhearing a paid 4th years whispering about how she was a founder of the DA, when Umbridge decided that banning wands from defence against the dark arts was somehow an excellent idea. To be honest he was impressed with her granted the rumours and whispers had some truth. Despite what his fellow Slytherin's thought of her Ragnar was never one to let other's make up his mind or allow them to influence his decision's and actions.

Breaking her concentration Hermione gazed up from her work to the familiar Slytherin, well maybe not to familiar she knew him to be named Ragnar a reserved boy from Slytherin, that didn't say much but certainly had an air of confidence and respect about him. She figured his quite tendencies could be a blessing she figured as Slytherins usually never had nothing nice to say. Then again she has never seen him exchanging any sort of communication with Draco's usual group of bigots so she could be wrong she silently mused. He had had his face slumped on his palm as his eyes gazed at his text books, she took the opportunity to take in his masculine facial features in. Especially his unique hairstyle which consisted of a bowl cut, the sides and back shaven leaving the top to be swept back in a single fat braid that extended down to his shoulders. If she had to describe him he was the perfect mixture of elegant masculinity and ruggedness. So not a pretty boy like Cormac and not the entirely Rugged type like Viktor Krum, and perhaps that was her type she mused because she was suddenly noticing him an awfull lot this year.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Ragnar suddenly averted his gaze right at her, she felt her face flush in embarrassment at being caught ogling him so boldly. He then reached for a piece of paper across his desk and made a elegant range of movement's over it. Hermione watched it majestically shape shift into a paper canary and flap its wings, until it was soaring across the tables towards her, landing graciously in front of her and shifting back into a simple piece of paper. She smiled at what she saw, it was a lovely little piece of art work of her studying at her table with the word's Gryfindors Brain written below that she didn't know whether she should be offended at or not. Just as she was about to look up she heard a rustling sound of a chair being pulled back beside her, as she watched Ragnar plop himself beside her.

"I hope you like my potrait" Ragnar smirked curiously peering at her, ignoring her baffled look as she tries to compose herself.

"I guess the artwork is flattering, but I don't know where you get off insulting my house by insinuating they don't have a brain themselves " she huffs as she closes her workbook suddenly becoming wary of his presence, he simply smiles.

"You are right to lecture me, I was hoping to rile you up a little your famous for your short temper as much as your intelligence, I don't blame you with how a large majority of my house treats you, let me just say we aren't all like that" Ragnar said solemnly suddenly disappointed in himself for resorting to immaturity to get her attention. Despite all that she unexpectedly laughed, and to Ragnar it was highly contagious and attractive.

"Well I didn't think after 7 years at Hogwarts I would have a Slytherin trying to be civil with me on there own freewill, it might just make me a little suspicious of his intentions" She said teasingly but also considering that perhaps this was some ploy or joke. Sensing the slight distrust Ragnar suddenly felt the urge to prove himself, inching himself closer.

" I know your asking yourself should a sly one be trusted, but let me say I know the thing's I like and the things I hate and you are not one of the thing's I hate" Ragnar confessed leaving Hermione quite speechless, " Im sure despite the different houses we belong to we share many things, many idea's and feeling's about life" leaving Hermione less stunned and more curious.

"Interesting so do we than share the same idea's and feeling's on the Promotion of Elfish Welfare" she asked reaching into her bag and pulling out her assortment of SPEW badges.

"So this is your doing is it, I shouldn't be surprised" Ragnar laughed "Some of the Slytherins were poking fun of these" he said picking up one of the badges.

"So you don't approve then" Hermione inquired, while he set the badge back down and smirked at her.

"You got me all wrong, owning a house elf might sound great but what it result's in is a generation of brats, Like Malfoy with deep self-entitlement issues that expect everything to be handed to them. My parent's have a strict no magical policy in our household for using magic for remedial tasks such as fixing your bed or sweeping the floor. Which is viewed as laziness and misuse of magic in my family, so yes I support their freedom to find a different purpose in life then taking care of inept wizard and witches" Ragnar asserted looking at Hermione as she suddenly wrapped her arm around around his neck and hugged him unexpectedly, as quickly as she hugged him she pulled away blushing.

"Im sorry its just I have never had anyone actually agree with me and speak so passionately about it before" She said.

"Well im about common sense so if we both put common sense before our house I don't see why we cant be more similar then different" Ragnar said, as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

When suddenly a voice calling out Hermione name came up behind them. Ragnar turned to see Potter and Weasley suddenly standing there, particularly noticing the Weasley boy looking at the small distance between him and Hermione with irritation.

"Hermione are you finished because Ginny is waiting for us down at the Quiditch pitch" Harry spoke up first

" Oh offcourse Ragnar made me totally forget about, we have been discussing SPEW you two could learn a few thing's from him" Hermione said, causing Ron's face to scrunch up as she quickly packed up her books and quill's.

" Im sorry for leaving so suddenly Ragnar its certainly been interesting" she said teasingly getting up from her seat, as he simply smirked and took her hand to stop her front leaving.

"Perhaps accompany me next week during the Hogsmead trip we can get to know each other more so" he said as she smiled and asked him " Ragnar it sounds like you are asking me out on a date".

" You can say so, now that you know my true intentions does that change anything" Ragnar asked.

" Not at all, ill be looking forward to our date than" Hermione said with a cheeky smile before twirling around and pushing past the boy's, with dumbfounded looks as they took in the unexpected event happening before their eyes. Suddenly gathering their wit's Weasley shot him a dirty look and Potter just looked embarrassed as they turned around to catch up. Leaving Ragnar to look very pleased with himself indeed.


	2. Chapter 2 Closer

Chapter 2

Walking to class Ragnar sighed in irritation at the constant insinuations and teasing of fellow students on his way to class. Somehow new's spread like wildfire that he asked the 'Gyrfindor Princess' out on a date to Hogsmead and she said yes. He wasn't used to so much attention being bestowed on him by his peer's which ranged from some positive "your the man" type of enthusiasm. To negative slander and teasing by fellow Slytherins, which shouldn't really surprise him given his house's track record with Gyrfindor and the member's of the golden trio.

"I just cant believe you asked her out, come on you haven't bothered with dating since 5th year and now suddenly you choose to approach Hermione Granger, the poster child for everything Gyrfindor" Floki said as he kept badgering Ragnar as they made there way to Defence Against the Dark Art.

"What's it to you Floki who I choose to associate myself with" Said Ragnar, turning the corner and dodging the student's making a beeline down the corridor.

"I'm not trying to be a dick Ragnar I am just curious I have nothing against her personally it's just so many girls in Slytherin's have shown interest. How many times at house parties have I had to make excuses for you, so I don't have to tell them you will rather be reading on about ancient muggle civilisations, like the Viking's. Than interacting with pretty girls, do you know how bad that looks. You have been weird ever since you came back in 6th year your whole personality has changed and now this" Exclaimed Floki, causing Ragnar to scoff.

"Floki your blowing it way up man, I am asking an intelligent pretty girl who I fancy on a date and that is all to it. She isn't a troll, I haven't been imperiused and we are to old for house rivalries so calm down man"

"your right Ragnar, I am sorry if I am stepping out of place"

"Don't worry about it just don't speak of it any more, I am tired of all this immaturity"Ragnar said as he dismissed Floki and walked over to his usual desk nearest the window, as Floki nodded and made his way over to his girlfriend Helga.

Stretching out in his seat he was glad this was the last lesson of the day, he could escape everyone after this and just be allowed to be in much needed silence away from all the attention. Well at least until the next rumour or gossip hits Hogwart's they will all eventually forget about it he thought to himself. He didn't really plan for any of this when he essentially asked Hermione Granger out, it was all very spontaneous and unlike himself as of late. What Floki mentioned was true he wasn't himself, in-fact he was much more reserved and a man of few word's the last few year's. But circumstance's changed and he couldn't afford to be that idiotic boy he once was. Though for some reason Hermione Granger seemed to slightly bring out that old side of him.

Just as well the centre of his thought's the last few day's decided to walk through the door with Potter and Weasley flanking either side of her. She stopped In her tracks for a few seconds her eye's scanning the room until her gaze rested on his and a smile lit up her face, Ragnar couldn't help but smile back .Turning back to her body guard's she exchanged a few words and twirled back around, walking right towards him leaving the Weasley boy to make that sour face from day's ago. Ragnar didn't need be a genius to figure out the boy saw her as more than a friend.

"Do you mind if I sit with you Ragnar" Hermione asked, after finally reaching him and having more than half the class watch the exchange with curious eye's.

"No not all have a seat" Ragnar said, as Hermione pulled it back and sat down laying out her belonging's in a neat coordinated fashion.

"I hear the Professor is allowing us to choose partner's for the next major assignment" she said nonchalantly

"Are you asking me to be your partner Hermione" he asked now smirking

"Well now that you know my intentions does that change anything" she asked teasingly

"very funny, I see what your doing and its working, trust your intention's to be purely academic " Ragnar playfully shot back.

"I wouldn't say purely academic" she said nudging his foot with hers, just as the Professor walked in and Hermione switched from flirty to all business in a second, causing Ragnar to shake his head In amusement knowing he wouldn't have her attention when there were thing's to be learnt.

Ragnar stopped taking notes not far into the lesson becoming terribly bored and uninterested, Instead focusing his attention on Hermione. Nudging her foot with his to get her attention.

"what are you doing after class" Ragnar whispered

"The library maybe" she whispered back

"I have something much more interesting planned if you will indulge me with your presence"

"As long as there is no funny business involved" she insinuated.

"I will court you like a gentleman there is no need to worry my lady " Ragnar whispered dramatically, till he was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Mr Lothbrok and Miss Granger, do you care to indulge the class about what the two of you are whispering about while im trying to teach" boomed the voice of the Proffersor

"Nothing to interesting Proffersor, I was just asking Miss Granger to explain the theory I didn't want to bother you" Ragnar replied convincingly, as the teacher dismissed him and went back to his teachings. Expecting Hermione to be cross with him she instead took his hand in hers under the table resting it on her lap and held it while she went back to her notes, it felt right Ragnar thought.

Hermione didn't really understand where all the flirting, teasing and now touching was coming from as Ragnar's hand rested in hers, but only that he seemed to be making her respond to him in way she wouldn't otherwise. There was no denying it, when she wanted something she put all her herself in it to attain it, maybe this case wasn't to different she mused. The school was also reacting immaturely, but she seemed to not care, maybe her younger-self would have been self conscious but here holding Ragnar's hand none of them mattered, she couldn't lie to herself she was worried just as much excited at this development. Ragnar gave nothing away, he simply stared outside the window as he did in the library, she was itching to know what he was thinking about. She had a feeling their was more to Ragnar than meets the eye.


End file.
